Information about procedures, such as instructions for assembling, installing, and servicing products and equipment, is generally conveyed through static documentation. Static documentation may include printed documents, or may include fixed-layout flat documents for presentation by a computing device, such as a desktop, laptop, or tablet device. Digital content can be provided to computing devices over a network.